The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that
Typically, a conventional firearm includes an elongated buffer tube, to which the barrel and firing mechanism are attached. The buffer tube may provide a means for the shooter to support the device and easily aim it.
Generally, recoil from a firearm, i.e., “kick”, is the backward momentum generated by a firearm when it is discharged. High-powered cartridges and/or rounds with greater mass produce significantly more recoil energy than low-powered cartridges and/or rounds with less mass. The momentum generated by discharging a firearm is transferred to the ground through the body of the shooter and perceived and/or felt by the shooter as recoil.
It is known that a buffer tube assembly is a mechanism that attaches to a pistol at the rear of the pistol receiver and comprises a tube containing a spring with a plunger-like device (i.e., a buffer) positioned at the end of the spring nearest the receiver or action. The buffer tube houses the buffer spring and buffer. Upon discharge, the pistol bolt travels rearward from the receiver, contacts the buffer and drives the buffer back into the buffer tube, compressing the buffer spring.
It is known that operators of firearms require firearm related items while operating or carrying the firearm. These items may include extra magazines, cleaning supplies, medical supplies, shooting equipment, medicine, compasses, and general supplies pertinent to the firearm or firearm activities. These are items that the operator may want fast easy access to.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.